This Is the Tale of the Prince by the Sea
Once there was a prince who lived by the sea. He had hair of gold and eyes full of glee, His days of youth were careless and free. The prince loved to play on the sand. He loved it more than that of the Royal Band, He took walks with his mother, holding her hand. They walked along the coast, shore to shore. Dreaming of things beyond their world and more, The prince was filled with love thick to the core. He grew older and still would stay by the sea, Looking around and exploring the beach. He loved to throw rocks and loved watching them sink. Soon, the prince aged into a fine young man, And his days grew further away from the sand. He could seldom find time for an ocean so grand. As he reached the ripe age of fifteen, He felt much pressure from his parents, king and queen. They seemed to care less as he aged, so it seemed. It grew worse for the prince when he returned to school. His classmates called him "ugly,", "stupid", "uncool", He cried at night wondering "How can they be so cruel?" That made the prince lonely and soon he grew sad, Begging for the love he once so abundantly had. He felt so alone and so depressed that he nearly went mad. His trust in others shrank, anxiety grew to new heights, He became irritable and started one too many fights. His life was a struggle in the dark, with very few lights. He wondered why so little paid him mind. Why did they seem to give him less time? Was it something he did that made them unwind? He didn't realize he had changed so much, For that was why they all made such a fuss. They tried to stop him from changing, for they felt they must. He felt strongly towards what they thought wasn't right. So they tried their best to lock him up tight. But that only made him lonelier in the night. He started isolating himself in his tower. He hated those above him who held so much power. So he decided to spend time with his friends for an hour. The princess to marry and his few comrades, Seemed to be different, almost just as sad. To him they seemed distant, and so he felt bad. He didn't want to get in their way. Who was he to ruin their bright, happy day? He realized then, he had faded away. Ignored by his family, who thought him a brat. His friends weren't worried, he thought in the corner where he sat. He doubted he could even find a friend in a rat. He grew sick and tired of the world at this date. Couldn't someone save the prince before it was too late? All of these bullies were pushing him towards fate. One day he decided he'd had quite enough. Life was beating him, reality was too tough. He was tearing himself down, to himself he was so rough. He ran to his old friend, his greatest, the sea. He remembered his days as a child, happy and free. A pain in his chest reminded him they were all simply memories. He cried his heart out as rain started to fall. He wondered how he'd become so impossibly small. He wondered if the people around him would miss him at all. One thing led to another and he started to cry. Tears poured out and he screamed "WHY?!" After a while, he pulled himself together. "Time to say goodbye." He took a deep breath and sung a soft song, About a prince who had been beaten for what was too long. He wondered when it had all started to go wrong. Then he reminded throwing rocks in the water, How his mother smiled at her favorite "daughter" Then the boy knew, his dreams had been slaughtered. He thought for a moment, standing on his beach. In a big, broken world, a little prince stood by the sea. He realized then, just in his reach was peace. He smiled as he tied a large rock to his arms. He decided to go where he'd feel no harm. Behind him, his friends cried out in alarm. Had they been their sooner, it would not be this way, But to their fears, they'd arrived much to late. For the little prince had decided his fate. He took one look back and smiled quite sadly "I can't take this anymore, this pain upon me." And he took a step off of the royal docks and plunged into the sea. They wanted to save him, but the water was much too deep. He didn't come up for one minute, two minutes, three. They cried when they realized what had become of the prince of the sea. "How did we not see it?" They yelled to the sky. But not an answer could be found as they huddled together to cry. It was hard to believe that someone so "happy" would want to die. The prince that they knew was so humble and kind. He only laughed and had such good ideas in his mind. He was handsome and smart and very refined. Unlikely as it seems, The loneliest people are the kindest, The most depressed people surely smile the brightest. And the most damaged people are by far the wisest. Now the prince was one with the sea. He would never be alone. How could he be? Now no one could hurt him, the prince of the sea. Category:Poetry